


Downtown

by GamblingDementor



Series: Vanessa Otilia García [3]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I'll get a nice studio, I'll get out of the barrio… </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa's thoughts on the day she moves into her new apartment downtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown

The ride downtown has never seemed longer to Vanessa. She enjoys every second of it. A pinch to the heart when the elevated train rides by what used to be her room, but she's riding towards better new things. She insisted on riding the train all on her own, though her mom _and_ Daniela _and_ Usnavi offered to drive her to her new place. She would have none of that.

 

In a way, she's been waiting for this exact moment for so long that she's not even sure she's enjoying it as much as she could, what with all the build-up. Is there even a proper way to enjoy a train ride? It's still the same old way south as it was all the times she took it before. But it's so much more than that, the way her heart is beating, her chest already swelling with excitement. And all this thanks to Usnavi and Daniela…

 

They're all invited later today, of course. Not her initial idea, rather Daniela forcing her way to a housewarming drink all together, but Vanessa is grateful enough that she'll indulge her. And Carla, and Nina and Benny (how funny it is, that they're a unit now, after so much longing), and Sonny, and her mom. A bit too many people to Vanessa's taste, her first night downtown, but she has the rest of her life down here to enjoy herself on her own.

 

This will count as her official tenth date with Usnavi, too. There probably isn't a rule on what you're supposed to do on a tenth date, the consensus seems to be at three. Well, their third date came and went. Vanessa is usually a first date or no date at all kind of girl when it comes down to it, but with Usnavi, she's taking her time. She's still no expert in the dating area, even with all her experience between the sheets. And Usnavi, bless him, still gets sweaty palms whenever she holds his hand and blabbers on for ten minutes if she so much as kisses his cheek in public. He hasn't initiated anything − Vanessa almost believes he'll explode if she does.

 

Things between them are… good. They're great, even. It's been three weeks and already Nina is teasing both of them relentlessly that they can't spend a day without seeing each other. That's only true in so far as Vanessa still gets her coffee from him every morning before hopping on her train to the Bronx, but they've limited their dates to at least once every couple days. No more. More would be needy. But she'll be damned if she doesn't find him cute as heck. That, she won't tell Nina, because she knows what will come of it: a good old "I told you so".

 

So what if she had a crush on him before? She hates that word, actually. Implies something broken or destroyed, and nothing was broken, she just liked him a whole lot, she still does. They're well matched, she thinks. He's all stress and sweat, she's all grouch and bite, they reconcile despite their flaws, and nothing is crushing here, rather they're building something from the ground up.

 

The ride is over before long and Vanessa grabs the note from her bag where she's written down the address of what is her home now − even though she knows it by heart and knows exactly how to walk there. It's a short walk from the station, which is always a plus, a tall lanky building with a fancy doorknob.

 

"Ms. García?"

 

The owner is already standing by the door, waiting for her.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Your keys," he says, handing her a key chain with a funny miniature plushie of a seal. She wonders if she gives off the kind of vibe of someone who owns silly key chains. She probably doesn't. What a quirky welcoming weirdo. "Welcome home."

 

"Thanks," she says, trying to keep her voice under check.

 

 

Second floor, with an elevator if she's feeling lazy, the door is bright red and freshly coated. The kind of door that makes you feel welcome. The key slides right in, a change from her old lock back with her mom that would get stuck half of the time, and she pushes the door open. Empty space, bright and _beautiful_. She's home.

 

All the peacefulness of stepping inside her new place, exploring it for the first time as her home, is cut to the core by her phone buzzing in her pocket. Her screen says ' _Mamá'_.

 

" _¿Qué?_ " She spits out, realizes that this is overly aggressive towards the woman who birthed and raised her, repeats more softly. "What's up, Mom?"

 

"Kitten, where are you?!"

 

Her voice is a bit slurred already, not quite drunk but getting there. Vanessa checks the wall for the time of day, only to remember that she doesn't have a clock up there yet. Still, it can't be much after nine in the morning, when she was due to meet up with the landlord. One of _these_ days.

 

"I'm at my new place, Mom, we went over this, remember?"

 

"Mmh?"

 

She hears something that sounds dangerously like a sip from a bottle. Who is going to grab the booze away from her mom now? Not that she has done so in years. Vanessa knows a lost case.

 

"I'm moving out. I've moved out. You're invited to the housewarming dinner tonight, remember?"

 

" _Of course I remember_ _you moving out_ , but you said it'd be Saturday!"

 

"It _is_ Saturday," Vanessa says and tries not to sound exasperated.

 

" _¿De verdad?_ " There is shuffling, pages turning. "Oh, that is right, you marked it down…"

 

_No shit_.

 

"Will you come tonight? I wrote down the time, you said you'd come."

 

"Of course, kitten, anything for you."

 

Is she going to miss this in the next few weeks, months, years, the rest of her life here or wherever she chooses to go? Is she going to miss mothering her own mother? She's not going to miss never feeling carefree and irresponsible − she hasn't been allowed to be ever since her dad died years ago and her mom sunk into her drinks. She's not going to miss the money poured down her mom's throat.

 

"Great," she says a bit dryly, but she has the whole day to unwind and be ready to face her mother again. Hopefully she's sobered up by then. "Dani will be there at ten to pick up my stuff. Will you be up to open the door?"

 

"Daniela, huh?"

 

" _Yes_ , and you'll have to be up to open the door and let her take my stuff. She's helping me get settled in," Vanessa says with finality.

 

There's always been a certain tension between Daniela and her mom whenever they meet, which has fortunately been quite rare so far. She would have rented a truck and moved her things herself but Daniela knows a guy and had a pick-up available for free, so she insisted on moving in Vanessa herself. She was even the one who told Vanessa to take time for herself in her apartment early on, take time to explore it on her own before they join her. Said something about energy flows that Vanessa needed to make her own.

 

"Alright…" Her mom says, sad and sorry.

 

Vanessa feels her heart pinch every so slightly. In truth, she is going to miss the nights talking with her mom, how they worked to fill the void between them, the void her dad's death left, and didn't quite get there to a complete comfortable zone, but also didn't get nowhere. She's going to miss her mom helping her with her make-up and telling her she looks great before her nights out to the clubs, her mom's awkward life tips that absolutely don't apply to her, her mom making their place home in her small ways on her good days, she's even going to miss her abysmal cooking. Because imperfect as she is, her mom was still trying, is still trying, and she's not a bad person. It's not entirely her fault that Vanessa has been longing to leave the block. She didn't do her best, but she also didn't do nothing at all.

 

"I'll see you tonight, a'ight?" Vanessa says.

 

" _Sí_."

 

"And, er, mom…"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I love you."

 

There is silence on the other side, then a quiet sniffing sound.

 

" _Mija_ , I love you too."

 

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight," Vanessa says hurriedly and hangs up.

 

 

She's not the best when it comes to effusions of feelings, but some things ought to be said from time to time. Now that that's taken care of, she can bask in the pleasure of her own new home.

 

 

 

Daniela and Carla blast through the street a while after ten thirty, honking excitedly and Vanessa hears them before they even ring the doorbell, so loud outside that she's sure she'd hear them even through closed windows. She's opened the windows. The air feels fresher and purer than it was in Washington Heights. It probably isn't.

 

" _Mija_ , we have everything!" Daniela shouts through the intercom, as if she didn't understand that it actually carries sound over distance.

 

Vanessa rolls her eyes but presses the button marked with a key to let them in. Before long enters Daniela, in her tightest pink dress and with a huge purse, and behind her a pile of boxes with legs that Vanessa recognizes as Carla.

 

"Oh shit, lemme help you," she grabs a few boxes from her and puts them down in the middle of the room.

 

"Thanks," Carla says and smiles, rubbing sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "There's more in the truck."

 

"I told you we should wait for Nina to help," Daniela says. She puts down her bag and starts pulling various bottles out of it. "You told me we should get this over soon as quickly as possible."

 

"When _is_ Nina coming?" Carla asks.

 

"When she gets out of Benny's bed," Vanessa smirks, but there is nothing but the truth to that. "Come, I'll help you get all the boxes up here."

 

As it turns out, they were all just being nasty gossips up there because Nina appears by their side right as they start taking out some boxes. Her smile is the brightest thing Vanessa has ever seen. These days, Nina is happier and it shows. That Benny, she has to buy him a thank you cake or something. Nina deserves every good thing he's doing her.

 

"At it already?" Nina says jokingly. "Where's Dani?"

 

"Making cocktails upstairs," Carla says, not losing one bit of cheer.

 

And true enough, all three of them get greeted with a plastic flute filled with some beige mixture as soon as they're back inside Vanessa's studio (and it feels so good to just call it that, _her place_ ).

 

"Virgins," Daniela says. "I've kept the good stuff for tonight."

 

The drink is fizzy, very sweet and tastes of cinnamon. Vanessa wonders if she got the tip from Usnavi, before remembering that she spends much more time with Daniela during the day than her boyfriend (if that's what they are, she's fairly sure), so there's every chance that Daniela actually simply just knows her very well. As soon as Daniela sees the plan of the studio Vanessa drew earlier, she decides that she ought to direct them into putting everything where it should be. As it turns out, Daniela's idea of directing is a lot of watching them struggle to get the bulkiest furniture up the stairs and very little of helping them carry it.

 

" _Vamos, chicas_ , we can do it!"

 

" _We_ can do it," Vanessa grumbles. Daniela ain't doing shit.

 

It takes hours but finally they get everything settled. She doesn't have much, but it's not that big of a place anyway and at least, it doesn't feel cramped. Tiny kitchen, but it's not like she ever liked cooking, bright living room with the fancy walls, not nearly enough sitting room for everyone she's invited tonight, small bedroom space by the side where she should get a screen to hide the mattress straight on the floor.

 

"Thinking about Usnavi?" Daniela asks and Vanessa realizes she's been busy staring at her bed area for a while, trying to pictures ways to make this feel even more like home.

 

"Shut up," she replies, though she's smiling despite herself. "You'll have plenty of opportunities to humiliate me tonight, don't start before."

 

"Will do," Daniela smirks and gets herself another glass of her cocktail.

 

 

They join Carla and Nina to chat and relax on her old leather couch she's had since she was a teenager, so used up by the years that it's all soft. She doesn't want a new one. Some things she'll replace, most things will stay just the same. She's left the barrio, but she hasn't left the city, she's changed a fundamental part of her life but she's still herself. She's making her life better one step at a time. And not without help.

 

Of all the great things about being friends with Nina Rosario, being acquainted with her mother is probably right up there in the top. Long before everyone arrives, she's here already with more pots than Vanessa has ever owned in her life and she's making one of her Boricua specialties that fill the studio with its delicious scents. By the time everyone is here, Mr Rosario first (he starts flirting with Camila and everyone pretends they didn't see him touching her butt), then Benny (Nina immediately sits on his lap, which is pretty adorable), Vanessa's mom, and of course Sonny, his mom Jane and Usnavi, everything is ready and the only thing left to do is pass out the plates − every single plate Vanessa owns is barely enough for all of them. It's not like she plans to have a crowd over all the time anyways.

 

Overall, this is going… _fine_. Benny and Nina are in their world, bless them, lost in some whispered nothings that are only for each other. Carla and Jane have sat on either sides of Vanessa's mom and seem in deep conversation. Of all people here, Vanessa has to admit that these two are probably the best to handle her mom. She hasn't drunk one glass of Daniela's cocktail, instead sticking to Coke. Daniela is ostensibly ignoring her, telling a story to Usnavi and Nina's parents (Mr Rosario is periodically eying Nina with the sickest glare).

 

"So…" Sonny leans in to talk to Vanessa. "Nice place, huh?"

 

She rubs his scratchy little head − he made the effort of not wearing his hat to this and his hair still sticks out from where he usually wears it.

 

"I think so," she says. "I think it's pretty cool."

 

"I like the walls," he says, playing with the _arroz con gandules_ in the plate he's balancing on one knee because there isn't enough room for everyone at her tiny-ass table. "They look fancy."

 

She snorts.

 

"Sure do."

 

He fusses with his food, something Sonny never does. He is more the kind to devour anything that crosses his fork. Not now. In fact, he's staring at Usnavi with sad eyes that he tries to mask behind a plain smile. There's still quite a bit that Usnavi and Sonny should be telling each other, but who is Vanessa to tell them how to communicate? She just wants to hug Sonny and tell him everything is fine, but they're in a group and she can't exactly do that, can she? She settles for punching his shoulder affectionately.

 

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

 

He takes a half-hearted bite and checks that no one is listening before putting down his plate and clearing his throat.

 

"You and me need a contract," he says. "For Usnavi's sake."

 

"… Alright," she says, tries not to smirk.

 

"Two visits to the Heights per week minimum, exceptions allowed with written permission given a month in advance."

 

He must be joking, but also probably not. So he was sad _for_ Usnavi and not _about_ Usnavi after all. Well, there is no reason to be sad, not about this. It's not like she doesn't plan to go back to the barrio. Her mom, her friends, even her best friend lives there, her freaking boyfriend (if they are indeed boyfriend and girlfriend, Vanessa isn't really rushing to make that call) is the heart of the barrio. She's bond to go back to visit whether she wants it or not.

 

"Agreed," she says and shakes the hand he holds up.

 

" _Atención_ , everyone," Daniela stands up and raises a glass. "I'd like to make a toast."

 

She waits until the attention is on her (she always does like an audience) and raises her glass. Vanessa expects the worse.

 

"When Vanessa started to work for me a few years ago…"

 

She talks and talks and the worse never comes. In fact, it's all the best. Like twenty minutes of the best. By the end, Nina (and Usnavi) are hiding tears, Carla is sniffling and hugging Vanessa's mom and everyone is smiling. Vanessa doesn't know where to put herself. Probably for the first time in her life she wants to hug Daniela.

 

"… And that is why we are all very proud of you. To Vanessa!"

 

They all raise their glass to her, more than once. Before long they've chugged down more than they ought to (damn Benny who brought a pack of beer), even Nina and Sonny had a taste under the careful eye of their respective parents. But the party must come at an end at some point and when Sonny starts dozing on his mother's lap, she makes the call to take him home and thanks Vanessa for the invitation. Each at a time, the rest leaves, Daniela the last one to go. She smirks on her way out and when she hugs Vanessa goodbye she whispers into her ear.

 

"I want all the details on Monday."

 

 

And she closes the door to leave Usnavi and Vanessa alone together, just the two of them.

 

 

 

Usnavi is sitting on the couch, his hands on his knees like a good boy, and when she turns around he immediately stands up, nervously reaching out till he notices he's not wearing his hat and pretends the whole thing didn't happen.

 

"I should go too, ya think?"

 

"No," she pushes on his shoulders, "You stay here."

 

"A'ight…"

 

She sits next to him, but he is staring out the window, not making eye contact. A hand on his knee, pushing under his, entwining their fingers, she coaxes his eyes back on hers.

 

"Hey," she smiles.

 

He relaxes, sinks deeper into the couch before leaning up all at once and shuffling with his bag.

 

"Erm, Usnavi?"

 

"I got you a little som'thin'," he says, handing her a small wrapped item.

 

She tears the paper open (he winces − she could have used some tenderness, she realizes, this was probably wrapped very thoughtfully) and stares right down into Abuela's eyes. Namely, a picture of her and Vanessa that she recognizes from last Christmas when Nina came back home and insisted on taking pictures of everyone. Abuela Claudia is holding Vanessa's hand and they're both smiling for the picture. They look so relaxed, _happy_.

 

"Wow…"

 

Usnavi is shuffling on the couch.

 

"You like it? I wasn't sure what picture to use, but Nina told me you'd like this one, and I wanted to give you somethin' special for your new home, you know? I know it's your place and it's home already, but maybe it's even better if you have a little bit of the _barrio_ here as well and your walls are bare anyways, I mean, you don't have to put it up, they look fancy just like that…"

 

She squeezes his hand tight and he shuts up. _Good_.

 

"I love it," she says and his shoulders fall in relief.

 

"Alright then."

 

The way he's looking at her with his big puppy eyes, like he's afraid she's going to throw him out, through the door or the window, she likes that. He makes her feel like she's important, like she's not just another girl from the barrio, like she's the deal. He makes her feel unique.

 

She stands up abruptly to put the frame on her mantelpiece (how cool is this tiny place that she has a freaking mantelpiece, albeit empty and useless?) where she's sure to see it every time she walks out of her studio. Before getting back to sit next to Usnavi, she dims down the light with her fancy slide switch − Vanessa may be a little bit in-your-face sometimes but let it never be said that she can't set up a nice mood.

 

"Thanks," she says as she sits down next to Usnavi, who hasn't moved an inch since she stood up, the poor nervous mess.

 

She likes this guy so much. His eyes are cute and she likes his arms and his face and she's realizing she may or may not want to feel the scratch of his beard between her legs at some point during the night. Sometimes, you just know. It _has_ been ten dates. There's no reason to overthink this.

 

"I mean, it's just a picture, Nina picked it really, but I thought you might…"

 

She shuts him up with a kiss, grabbing him by the collar, all lips and tongue and teeth, till he groans into her mouth and she lets him go.

 

"… like it," he finishes, completely dazed and she swears his eyes sparkle.

 

"I meant for everything. Thank you."

 

 

He smiles his awkward smile that makes her want to pinch his cheeks and grab him and never let him go. And she does.

 

 

_Yes_ , her brain and body scream. _Let's do this._ Because she's a goddamn adult with a job and her own place and at least one of these things is thanks to Usnavi, and she's allowed to jump him if that's what they want. Judging by the way his fingers dig into her sides and he groans when she slides her tongue into his mouth, he is very much of the same mind. Usnavi, she's learned the past few weeks, is an excellent kisser. Just the right amount of passion, but still soft enough to make her heart beat with all the romance crap, and he always holds her so tight, as if he was afraid she'd be gone in the next breath. Well, she's not going anywhere now.

 

"Vanessa…" He mumbles when she breaks the kiss to let him breathe.

 

His lips are wet and pink and very kissable − she leans down again, her hands sliding under his shirt. Of course the dork is wearing an undershirt, protecting his virtue one layer at a time. She pushes these both up and off. No need for that under this roof. He shivers when she runs her fingers down his chest, tracking the small trail of hair there. His stomach is all tensed up, which gives her a show whether he intended it or not, the muscle at her fingertips.

 

"You're hot," she whispers into his ear.

 

He lets out a shaky nervous laugh that she cuts with another kiss before pulling on her own shirt. Nothing could ever be worth the way his eyes light up at the sight.

 

"They're just boobs," she chuckles as she takes off her bra under his stare.

 

Hesitantly, he reaches up to cop a feel. _How old is this guy again?_

 

"Yeah, but they're _yours_."

 

So alright. This is awkward, sure, but not _too_ awkward. Sure, they're just making out on a couch and she feels maybe five years younger than she is, the way he gasps and barely dares touching her boobs until she grabs his hand and makes it _stay_. _Right_. _There_. If she has to live through the teenage in rut experience, she decides she might as well embrace it. One handedly, she unbuckles Usnavi's belt but she's barely brushed against his boxers where she feels the already hard outline of his dick, that Usnavi jerks back and his voice gets all squeaky.

 

"D'you want me to go down on you or something?" He asks, too fast, too nervously.

 

_What, he got a small dick or something?_ Still, Vanessa never refuses a good offer like that and she might as well learn what kind of sex partner she's got herself suited with here.

 

"Sure."

 

As it turns out, a pretty good one. Usnavi drops to his knees, pushes her skirt up, her panties down, and he dives in like a thirsty man who sees water for the first time. Should she have shaven? It wasn't exactly a planned encounter. _No, not needed_ , she tells herself as Usnavi just latches onto her clit like she's a pacifier or something, the dork. _He likes these bits just as they are_. There is no building up or subtleties on his part. One second he's making out with her on the couch, the next he's in the middle of some intense cunnilingus, not that Vanessa has cause to complain. She likes it fast-paced. And he's _good_. Say what you want about him being a big dork with no way with words unless it's impromptu hip-hop: that boy's mouth packs its talent in other domains.

 

One finger, two, half of a third curling up inside her and the _things_ his tongue does on her clit… Good, very good. Wouldn't let this one sleep on the couch if he crashed at her place by surprise.

 

"Faster," she says, a hand bunching up in his too short hair.

 

She'll have to refuse to cut it next time he comes by the salon − she needs something to grab onto. He whimpers and doubles up his efforts, lapping up at her and she swears he's moaning louder than her.

 

"A bit lower, your fingers." He adjusts. "Yeah, _that_ 's the spot."

 

She throws her head back, rolls her hips against him. What a way to christen this new place, spend her first night here with her (most likely, they need to have that talk) boyfriend with his head between her legs. She tightens her grasp on his hair, her hips bucking up, desperate to get that friction she needs. Usnavi seems to give it his absolute best, sensing the urgency. They groan in unison when he finally gets her there and she feels every thrust of his fingers, every swipe of his tongue all too acutely before it becomes too sensitive and she lets herself go limp, her hand only just stroking Usnavi's hair softly in the afterglow.

 

"Benny doesn't know what he's talking about," Vanessa says, catching her breath. "You have plenty of skill."

 

He snorts, nuzzling against her thigh.

 

"You tell him that then."

 

He looks so peaceful and almost already sated right there between her legs, like this is where he was always supposed to be.

 

"Usnavi?"

 

"Mmh?"

 

"Do you wanna test out the bed?"

 

A dash of nervousness in his eyes that he quickly gets under control, he nods all too eagerly. Vanessa tears away her bunched up skirt and throws it wherever it lands − this is her home and she'll make a mess of it if she wants. Nothing beats the way Usnavi stares at her, getting a full view of her for the first time, except perhaps the surprised look of adoration when she grabs him by the hips and pushes him backwards, down to the mattress. He lets her pull off his pants and boxers, leaning on his elbows, and she braces herself for what's down there.

 

And… if _this_ is what got him worried, there really isn't any reason to make a fuss, Vanessa thinks as she pumps him to hardness. This dick is completely average, if a little bit thin. It's perfectly fine. And right now, it is exactly what she wants. The way he leans into her hand is eager, excited, but he still grabs her arm to still her.

 

"Can we just, ya know… I mean, I don't wanna assume, but maybe we could just…"

 

"Alright, I wanna fuck you too," she snickers and he sighs in relief. "You clean? I am."

 

"Yeah," he says and nods as well. "Got tested in June. All clean, no problem."

 

"I'm on the pill," she adds.

 

She's been for a few years now − she finds the cheap stuff where she can, Planned Parenthood or wherever. With pretty much anyone, Vanessa is deeply convinced that she should always use condoms and usually she does, but she didn't take any in her boxes and honestly, the probability of Usnavi of all people lying about something like that is so ridiculously low that she's willing to forgo this just the once. She really wants to ride that boy and she doesn't want to wait until tomorrow.

 

She's barely made a move to get on top when he squeezes his eyes shut real tight, which is probably the least sexy thing he could do right now.

 

"Usnavi, are you alright?"

 

"Totally!" He says in his high-pitched voice.

 

Something's off, again. So it _wasn't_ the dick. Vanessa frowns.

 

"You wanna stop?" She asks uncertainly.

 

"Oh god no," he squeaks. "Please no, I _don't_ wanna stop."

 

"So I can… ?"

 

" _Please_ ," he whimpers.

 

She straddles him, guides him inside her and with that moan he lets out, there is no hesitation on his part here. His hands grab onto her hips, but she's the one setting the pace. A hand cupping her own boob if he won't, she rolls her hips tentatively. As far as she's concerned, Vanessa likes it best hard and fast, but Usnavi seems like the romantic crap kind of guy. She may be unapologetic about her own desires, but she never ignores her partner's.

 

"Your fingers," she breathes out. "Use your fingers."

 

He immediately drops his hand between her legs, tries a few ways to rub her until he finds the right one, not unlike the one she uses when it's just her. Fast learner, that's great.

 

"You feel so good," he says, bucking up his hips in sync with hers.

 

She moans. With the right angle, she can make this awesome, can find that perfect wave and ride it out.

 

"Vanessa," he groans, then his voice changes completely. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I…"

 

And he arches up a few times, then not at all, and Vanessa understands why he was being weird. _Did this last two minutes?_ She sits there on his quickly softening dick, not quite sure what she's supposed to do under these circumstances. He grunts in frustration and shoves a pillow over his head to avoid looking at her.

 

"Erm…"

 

"I'm so sorry!" He yelps. "I was scared it'd happen, and then it happened, I'm sorry. I'm a fuck up, now you're gonna leave me and this'll all be cuz I can't control my dick, _Dios mío_ , this is bad…"

 

She rolls off of him to lie by his side and pulls the pillow off. He looks away, but as her fingertips trace shapeless patterns of his chest, gently, she gets him to turn to her and his eyes are filled with worry.

 

"Yo, I'm not leaving you," she says, because _first things first_.

 

"But this was so bad!"

 

"I've had worse," she shrugs. "How long till you get it up again? It's longer the second time, right?"

 

"I… What?! You wanna do this _again_?"

 

"Well I ain't going to bed with an itch like that, you're good to go in what, fifteen minutes? Twenty? I can wait that long."

 

His mouth is gaping open and she shuts it with a finger under his chin.

 

"I mean, offer stands only if you wanna do this twice in one night…"

 

 

She can't even find the time to gasp as he kisses her by surprise, his hand cupping her face firmly and soon that tongue of his is put to good use again, also for the second time. Maybe that's the only detail that she'll choose to tell Daniela tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
